Not Dumb As You Think
by HouseCity101
Summary: When a monstrous enemy came from the ground to take over the world with a hellish army of monsters, the pets and Blythe know a long-time, dark secret from Vinnie. Now they are forced to team up with him and Marxlene in order to defeat the dark menace and learn that Vinnie is not as dumb as they think.


**HouseCity101 here and I'm giving you a special LPS story with full of Pepper and Vinnie rivalry and friendship! Its called Not Dumb As You Think! If you read the summary, think I guess you know what the story's about! I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS or a character from Kingdom Hearts! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

_Long ago, there was a hidden world deep underground that no one has ever find out, The Underworld. The Underworld was a secret world filled with monsters of all kinds that live there, but they don't talk. There was one man trying to know more about The Underworld, a man named Xavier Novels. Xavier know more about The Underworld's greatest secrets and monsters and tried to prove it to everyone, but no one believe him, including his wife, Linda._

_One day, Xavier founded a map when he was coming home from work and it was the map of The Underworld. Xavier showed it to Linda and she was amazed by the map's features that she believed her husband. Now, Xavier and Linda worked together to find more secrets about The Underworld and decided that they showed the map and there research to the museum by the next day. That night, Xavier was digging a hole, proving that it could lead to The Underworld, but was tired from all of that digging and went back to bed. The next day, Xavier and Linda went to the museum and showed the people there research about The Underworld, but then...it happened._

_The museum's owner was enraged by the couple's research about the lost world and says that its full of foolishness. Xavier punched the man in his face, leading the owner to create an angry mob against him and his wife. As Xavier and Linda went back to there house in time, Linda was hit from a touch and Xavier tried to save her, but it was too late. Linda had died and the people where still following Xavier when suddenly, he fell into the hole he digged on and fell into his unknown death. After that, the people where ashamed of themselves for what they did, carried Linda's dead body and sadly went back home. They put in Linda's grave and Xavier's, since they couldn't find his dead body and all of the research of The Underworld was fallen into the same hole by the museum's owner and the citizens of the town._

_As for Xavier, he didn't die from the hole. He was actually in the hellish part of The Underworld, where all of him and his wife's research was there. Xavier began to mysteriously transform from the very-painful lava that burned him. And due to the memories of him and his wife's attack of the town, he began to become mad and with the darkness and hellish fire inside him, he transformed into a villainous monster named...Xatos! Xatos controlled the creatures of The Underworld and take over all of The Underworld and all of the worlds in it._

_Xatos planned to create an army of hellish monsters to destroy and rule the world forever, but that's not gonna happen. Now, I must find a way to stop Xatos before my friends find out about this. Or else, the world might be destroyed...forever._

* * *

One night in an underground basement, two familiar shadows where walking there until they stopped at a mysterious door. As they opened it, there was a giant room filled with pictures, sketches and secrets about something as the two people went to an office table with a red book that says _Secret of Xatos_ in gold signature and a gold lock in it. When on of the two people opened it with a gold key, the other one gave the one with a pen.

The one tuned to a next, empty page and started writing. It wrote:

_We are still keeping the secret from out friends. They don't know about my true secret yet, but at least they don't know that I'm pretending to be dumb._

_Log #6_

As the person finished writing, it gave the book to the tall one a it put the book into a secret safe by putting the code in it and locked the book it. The tall one went back to the short one as it carried it back upstairs from there secret basement.

"So they still don't know about it yet?" The tall one said in a familiar female voice.

"No. They still don't know yet." Said the short one in a familiar male voice.

"But what if they do know about the secret?"

"Don't worry. All they know is that they think I'm dumb and that's the truth."

"But what about _her_?"

"Its okay! She's too gullible to know about it!"

"Alrighty then!"

"Besides! What's the worse that can happen?"

As the two figures left the room, they went back upstairs in a familiar apartment people know about...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Special Number Letter Code: 11-14-15-23 1-2-15-21-20 22-9-14-14-9-5-'19 19-5-3-18-5-20!

* * *

**Now that was chapter one of Not Dumb As You Think along with a special number letter code you guys can solve! You know where you have to turn the numbers into letters to crack the code! There's a hint in the code! That there's an apostrophe before the number 19, meaning that its an 's in it! I hope you can solve the code in the reviews! Good-bye everyone :D!**


End file.
